


Hey, I love you.

by REDEADED



Category: Dragonslayer - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Internal thinking, loving someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: In the middle of a group lunch meeting Yang's mind begins to drift to thoughts of the man she loved on her arm.





	Hey, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a RWBY fan but I got the random urge a few days ago to write something for Dragonslayer and well, here you go!

Yang rested her head ever so comfortably onto Juane's shoulder as she looked towards the sky, just drinking in the view as Weiss and Ruby kept Juane's conversation going.

This was comforting. This moment in time was so good to her Yang thought. Why wouldn't anyone wanna feel like this? Nuzzling into the warm limb Yang's smile rose on her lips with her eyes closing for a moment to remember a memory from long ago.

_"Our first date today Juane, where ya taking me?" Yang whispered into the young man's ear causing him to jump in fright!_

_"YANG! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Rolling her eyes the blonde stood beside him placing her hands on her hips impatiently waiting for a response. "W-Well I was thinking, we deserve some downtime from all of these missions so why not go catch a movie with some dinner afterwards?" Yang looked into Juane's eyes for a moment inwardly giggling at his nervousness before taking his hand and walking towards the nearest cinema._

_"Alright but you better not forget my chocolate needs mister." Juane's smile was bright enough to light the area around the two causing Yang to give off a light blush. Juane knew better than to suggest a cheesy romance flick and instead opted for the newest action movie! Good thing too seeing as Yang was bouncing in her seat grinning the entire time, still not letting go of her date's hand. Exiting the theater both blonde's shut their eyes upon entering the sunlight. "Alright Juane, that was a good flick! Now to top it off with a good meal and you can call this date a success!"_

_"I got just the place!" 3 minutes of walking and small talk lead to a small burger joint. Yang nodded in approval squeezing Juane's hand in her own. Two seats at the bar, two burgers in hands, two smiles on two faces, it was a wonderful moment and it would not be forgotten for as long as the two remained together._

Yang chuckled earning a questionable look from the others.

"What's going on in that head of yours pretty lady?" Juane whispered with a smile. Yang held her smile and shimmied upwards to steal a kiss.

"I love you." Juane laughed as he returned the line planting another kiss upon his girlfriend's lips. Tender moments always bring out good moments and memories tend to remind you of why you feel happiness and joy in the first place. Yang looked back up at the sky feeling hopeful and ready for anything the world had for her!

**Author's Note:**

> Not the greatest thing ever written but I felt like putting some fluff in this ship and hopefully I write another one!


End file.
